Scions of Demon Eyes Kyo
by Ninja Frogger on Crack
Summary: It’s been eight years since the battle in which Demon Eyes Kyo regained his body. The band the traveled with Demon Eyes Kyo as he quested for his body has disbanded. Kyoshiro Mibu has been dead for eight years, killed by the hands of Demon Eyes Kyo – and
1. The Plan

It's been eight years since the battle in which Demon Eyes Kyo regained his body. The band the traveled with Demon Eyes Kyo as he quested for his body has disbanded. Kyoshiro Mibu has been dead for eight years, killed by the hands of Demon Eyes Kyo – and Demon Eyes Kyo himself has vanished, along with the woman that held the heart of every man on the quest for Demon Eyes Kyo's body. Rumors circulate that two of Demon Eyes Kyo's former companions have had contact with him, but it is unknown which two are the ones, and all deny it. And even more disturbing rumors are circulating – rumors of the revival of the Mibu Clan…

"Come on Kyoko. I know you can do better than that."

The taunting tone made the young girl bristle.

"Grrrrr. If your going to teach me, than show me what I'm doing wrong instead of taunting me. Just because you're my father doesn't mean I won't try to kill you."

The demon looked down at Kyoko and raised an eyebrow. Laughter behind him made him turn around.

"Well, she certainly has your attitude. Come on, dinner's ready."

Sheathing his sword, the demon walked over to the woman, his daughter following.

"Where's Shi?" he asked.

"Back at the house. He's rather anxious for next week to come."

"Hmp. You didn't promise him that they would come again, did you?"

The woman gave a small smile. It was all the answer the demon needed.

"Yuya!" he growled.

"Calm down Kyo. I didn't promise him. I just said that it was possible that they'd be stopping by."

Yuya was lightly holding onto Kyo's arm. She smiled, remembering a time when he would have shoved her away, words like dogface or flat chest accompanying the treatment. She smiled a bit more as she shook her head. Kyo still called her names like that, but not as often. She knew it was his way of saying 'I love you', and he had gotten better at saying the actual words over the last eight years…

"Yuya."

Yuya's head snapped up to look the demon in the eyes.

"You okay?"

To anyone who looked at him, his face would have been blank, absent of all emotions, but Yuya had learned to read his emotions over the past eight years. She smiled gently.

"Ya. Just thinking about the old times."

"Hmp."

"Mom! Dad! Kyoko!"

The three looked up to see a mini-me of Kyo running over to them.

"Hey brat."

"Daaaaad." the boy growled. "You know I hate it when you treat me like a baby."

Kyo smirked, then turned to walk into the house. Yuya looked after Kyo, then sighed and followed, leaving the two kids to talk.

"How'd training go Kyoko?" the boy asked.

The girl growled.

"That bad?"

Kyoko sighed before answering.

"You know Shi, for Demon Eyes Kyo, I sometimes think our dad is a bit of a wimp."

Shi looked at his sister in surprise. They both knew that their father was Demon Eyes Kyo, the thousand man slayer. They both heard all the terrible things he'd done, and knew not to get on his bad side. Shi never thought he'd hear Kyoko, his own sister, dis their dad.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

Kyoko looked at Shi, catching the surprise in his eyes.

"He talks big, but when it comes right down to it, he won't take the punch."

This puzzled Shi. Kyoko could feel his puzzlement though their bond, and sighing, she sat down so she could explain it to her twin.

"Dad says he knows I can do better than what I was doing at practice today, but I can't see what I was doing wrong. I was doing everything exactly like he showed me… at least I think I was. If he's going to teach me, he should show me what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it. I know just as well as he does that in a fight, one wrong move will get you killed. I just wish Dad would take our training more seriously. Our lives could depend on this one day. Although I know he says that this forest is impenetrable to those who don't know their way through it, but still…"

Shi looked at his sister. He never knew she felt that way, even with their bond, he never knew.

"Kyoko…"

Kyoko looked up at Shi. The tone in his voice told her something was off.

"Ya?" she asked.

Shi looked at her for several moments before asking his question; although Kyoko already had a pretty good idea of what it was with the pictures that flashed through her mind, ones only her could send.

"Kyoko, do you want to… to leave? You know, travel the land like Mom used to do. Do you want to find out how good you truly are?"

The last question caught her off guard.

_Find out how good I truly am?_

The question echoed in her mind. She was vaguely aware of her father listening in on them, making sure they were okay. Yes, yes she wanted to leave… but if she said that, Kyo would be after them in a heartbeat and he would never let them out of his sight again. So she did the only thing she could.

"No. I'm happy here. Dad may be a jerk at times, but I'm learning from the best."

At the same time she thought as hard as she could '_ **Yes, O God yes I want to leave. But with Dad listening I can't say that. Oh Shi please be able to hear this…**_'

Kyoko could see surprise pass through Shi's eyes. Did he hear her, or was it just because that wasn't the answer he was expecting?

"Good. I don't want you to leave… I don't intent to."

_**Kyoko… was that you? You truly want to leave? Because if you do, I want to too. If you leave, I'm going with you.**_

Kyoko nodded. It had a double meaning, but to anyone watching, they only knew one.

"Kyoko! Shi! Dinner's on the table."

The twins turned as the mother called them to dinner.

"Coming Mom!" they shouted together.

_**Tomorrow night­.**_

They thought together, the bond they shared allowing them to read the thought before it had even formed in the other's mind.


	2. Running Away

It's been eight years since the battle in which Demon Eyes Kyo regained his body. The band the traveled with Demon Eyes Kyo as he quested for his body has disbanded. Kyoshiro Mibu has been dead for eight years, killed by the hands of Demon Eyes Kyo – and Demon Eyes Kyo himself has vanished, along with the woman that held the heart of every man on the quest for Demon Eyes Kyo's body. Rumors circulate that two of Demon Eyes Kyo's former companions have had contact with him, but it is unknown which two are the ones, and all deny it. And even more disturbing rumors are circulating – rumors of the revival of the Mibu Clan…

Okay I'm really sorry I didn't do this on the last chapter. It must have been confusing. I'm still trying to figure this site out, so please bear with me as I try to find out how to fix my mistakes in previous chapters.

Also, I only get computer access on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so those are the days I hope to be updating my stories. I have a few different ones I'm working on, so it may be a little slow. Sorry!

_**Bold Italics Mind Speaking; only Kyoko and Shi and do this.**_

_Italics thoughts_

"…" speaking

If I think of anything else, I'll tell you.

_**Sis. Come on. Mom and Dad are asleep.**_

Kyoko awoke to Shi's voice in her mind. They knew it wasn't going to be easy to get out of the house, not with how light their Dad slept. So they did the only thing the could think of – they made sure he drank plenty of sake. Kyoko even went as far as mixing it in with some of his (and their Mom's, just to be on the safe side) food.

Kyoko and Shi gathered a few things they'd need for their travels: money, a change of clothes, and a bit of food. The rest the had the resources for.

_**Hey Shi. What about a weapon?**_

The young boy looked at his sister.

_**Hmm… what about Dad's sword, Tenro?**_

Kyo looked at her brother like he was crazy. Forget that, he was crazy.

_**ARE YOU INSANE? Dad's got some weird connection with that sword! Anyone who touches it is as good as dead, it doesn't matter if he's half-dead, he'll kill 'em in a heartbeat!**_

_**Good point. Well, we can always go after the ones Dad says are hidden somewhere in the forest...**_

_**And what will we use until we get them?**_

_**You didn't let me finish. We can go after the ones hidden in the forest or we can just 'borrow' the ones Dad stashed in the attic.**_

The smirk on Shi's face was identical to Kyo's, he really did look like a mini-me of Kyo at that moment.

_**Wh- What?!**_

_**Ya. Dad hid two swords in the attic three years ago. He didn't think I saw, but I did. When Mom asked what they were for, he said they were for us, 'when the time came', whatever the hell that means.**_

Kyoko grinned as Shi 'spoke' to her. This was good.

_**What are we waiting for. You know where the swords are, you go get them. I'll wait for you at the boundaries.**_

Kyoko grinned again as she took Shi's bag. Running to were her Dad had been training her just days before, she waited. After several minutes she began to get antsy. After ten minutes had past, she began to worry. This was taking too long. She wondered how far her mental link reached.

_**Shi? What's taking so long?**_

_**Sorry Kyoko. Ran into a bit of a snag. Dad planted a trap.**_

_**Hmmm. Dad doesn't usually do that sort of thing.**_

_**I know. It's ok. I have the swords and I'm on my w… Ah shit!**_

_**Shi?**_

_**It's okay. Mom was using the bathroom. I'm on my way up the hill now, and I suggest we scram.**_

_**Ya. Knowing Mom, she'll check on 'us.' Those dummies won't fool her for long, and we're screwed if they catch us then.**_

"I agree."

Shi came running over the hill. In his hands were two swords, very similar to Tenro.

"Take your pick Sis." Shi said, holding them out.

Kyoko looked at the two swords. One had the Kanji for Death carved into the blade, the other had the Kanji for Mirror. Except for that, they were identical. The blade was two feet long, the hilt made of ivory, about six inches long. The Kanji carving sat at the foot of the blade, where the blade and hilt met. The blade it's self seemed to be of a fine, blue-tinted metal.

Looking between the two, Kyoko reached for the one that had 'Death' ingraved on it, but at the last moment switched her hand to take hold of the one that held the Kanji 'Mirror.'

**_Chikyoko._**

The word resounded in Kyoko's head.

"Did you say something Shi?" she asked as the two of them started of into the woods.

Shi shook his head as he let go of the sword his sister chose.

**_Ryuushi._**

The word echoed in Shi's head. He gave his sister a funny look.

"Haha. Very funny." he hissed.

"What?" she looked at him, puzzled.

The look on her face told him she had no idea what was going on.

"Hey sis, you asked if I said something."

"Ya. So?"

"Did you hear something."

"Ya. Someone – or something – said **_Chikyoko_**."

"Hmmm. I heard someone – or something – say **_Ryuushi_**."

The two of them looked at each other before recognition dawned on their faces. They both looked down at their swords.

"The swords. No way." Kyoko said.

"What else could it be?" asked a very irritated Shi.

"Our imaginations?"

Shi looked at Kyoko like she was dumb.

"Both of us imagining the same thing at the same time? Get real Kyoko." he said.

"Ya, guess you're right." Kyoko admitted with a sigh. "Well, what do you think the swords were trying to tell us?"

Shi looked do at the sword at his side.

"I don't know. Their names maybe."

The two of them felt a faint pulsing from the two swords, a warm welcoming feeling. Looking at each other, they laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Shi said.


	3. The Sea of Trees

It's been eight years since the battle in which Demon Eyes Kyo regained his body. The band the traveled with Demon Eyes Kyo as he quested for his body has disbanded. Kyoshiro Mibu has been dead for eight years, killed by the hands of Demon Eyes Kyo – and Demon Eyes Kyo himself has vanished, along with the woman that held the heart of every man on the quest for Demon Eyes Kyo's body. Rumors circulate that two of Demon Eyes Kyo's former companions have had contact with him, but it is unknown which two are the ones, and all deny it. And even more disturbing rumors are circulating – rumors of the revival of the Mibu Clan…

Okay, here's the next chapter. I had a little trouble, since the creative juices didn't want to flow for this story (they seem to be focused on a bunch of other stories, mostly ones I haven't even started yet). I need a beta reader. My computer has a spell checker, but it doesn't seem to catch words that are spelled correctly, but aren't the right words for the sentence (like when I put the when it's supposed to be they). Anywoo, here's the story.

_**Bold Italics Mind Speaking; only Kyoko and Shi and do this.**_

_Italics thoughts_

"…" speaking

Here's something new to this chapter.

_Underlined Italics_ ? (you'll see. It's part of the twins abilities.)

**Underlined Bold** It's the response to _Underlined Italics_, and is part of the twins abilities.

"Hey Shi, you got any idea of where we are?"

Shi stopped and looked back at his sister. She had paused and was looking at tree.

"Not much. I heard Dad talking about this place. He said it's called the Sea of Trees." Shi said as he gazed at the tree.

"The Sea of Trees…"

Shi looked at his sister as she murmured the name.

"From what Dad said, this place is deadly. You have to know where you're going or you'll wander around until you die."

The news didn't seem to faze Kyoko. She was still looking at the tree.

"Hey Kyoko. Are you going to stand there staring at the tree all day or are you going to help me try to find the way out?"

Kyoko didn't seem to hear him. Instead she had walked up to the tree and placed her palm on the trunk. A gentle breeze passed through the clearing.

_Who speaks to the scions of the Sea of Trees?_

Shi looked around, startled, as a voice, gentle as the breeze, passed by his ears.

**I do. I am Shiina Kyoko, scion of Demon Eyes Kyo and Shiina Yuya.**

Shi looked at his sister in surprise. He knew she had a connection with nature, but he never knew she could do this.

_Ah, Onime no Kyo's child. I guess I should have know, as you have been dwelling here since your birth._

Kyoko looked at Shi. He gave her a grime smile.

_**The way out. If we don't find it, we'll be wandering until we die.**_

Shi passed the thought to Kyoko; she nodded.

_I guess you'll be wanting to know the way out._

The two of them looked at each other in surprise.

**Yes please. As much as I like it here, I'd rather not die here… or die at all.**

The breeze played with their hair, as if laughing at Kyoko's words.

_Very well. You shall find your way out, as long as you follow the voice of the forest. And do not use your weapons – trust that we shall guard you. If you do, you shall earn a… reward of sorts._

**If you do not want us to use our weapons, you don't have to bribe us. We will respect you and not use our weapons.**

A light laugh filled Kyoko's ears.

_I see. We were going to give you these, but we figured the best way was to test your reliability. You speak with truth in your words. Follow the path and you shall find our gift._

The twins looked at each other.

_**A gift?**_

_**What sort of gift would the Sea of Trees give a couple of kids?**_

Shrugging her shoulders, Kyoko took her hand off the tree.

"Follow the path. What path?" Shi grumbled.

Kyoko joined Shi.

"The path that the Sea of Trees wants us to see. Look and you shall find." Kyoko responded as she set off.

Shi looked after his sister, one eyebrow arched in incomprehension, before following after her.

I know, not very long. I'm having trouble with the creative juices. Please, any ideas would be welcome. Please review, as it helps my spirit, putting me in the mood to write. Otherwise I tend to just sit at my computer and stare at the screen. Either that or read fanfics. Even flames are welcome. Hotaru will enjoy them, so you're welcome to flame.

Hotaru: Yes, please flame.

Akira: Hotaru! It's not nice to encourage people to flame.

Hotaru: What? She said they were welcome to flame…

Akira: Yes, welcome to flame. That doesn't mean you have to encourage them to. And after she so kindly…

Me: Akira! Don't tell the readers what happens with my stories!

Akira: Oh, right. Sorry!


	4. The Gift

This chapter came to me in the strangest of all places… while I was in the shower. Most I think up on the walk home or while reading other fanfics. Occasionally I'll think up a chapter (or story) while I sleep. A'well. A chapter's a chapter, no matter where I thought it up.

It's been eight years since the battle in which Demon Eyes Kyo regained his body. The band that traveled with Demon Eyes Kyo as he quested for his body has disbanded. Kyoshiro Mibu has been dead for eight years, killed by the hands of Demon Eyes Kyo – and Demon Eyes Kyo himself has vanished, along with the woman that held the heart of every man on the quest for Demon Eyes Kyo's body. Rumors circulate that two of Demon Eyes Kyo's former companions have had contact with him, but it is unknown which two are the ones, and all deny it. And even more disturbing rumors are circulating – rumors of the revival of the Mibu Clan…

Okay, here's the next chapter. I still need a beta reader. Anywoo, on with the story.

_**Bold Italics Mind Speaking; only Kyoko and Shi and do this.**_

_Italics thoughts_

"…" speaking

_Underlined Italics_ _the Elements 'speaking' to the twins_.

**Underlined Bold** **the twins 'speaking' to the Elements**.

"Hey Kyoko, you got any idea of where you're going?"

Kyoko turned her head back and gazed at Shi before answering.

"Nope."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Shi said, sighing.

Glancing at her twin, Kyoko huffed before asking the infuriating question.

"Then why'd you even ask?"

Shi glared daggers at the back of Kyoko's head.

"Because I felt like it."

Kyoko looked back at Shi with disbelief flashing in her eyes.

"Hm-hm."

Shi was about to retort, but stopped when he felt a gentle warmth at his side. Looking down at the sword, he could see a reassuring pulsing coming from the blade. Relaxing, Shi fell in line behind Kyoko.

Kyoko looked back at Shi, wondering why he hadn't responded. Seeing the dim glow from the sword at his side and the way Shi was slowly relaxing, her eyes sparkled.

_Looks like Shi found another way to calm down. Used to be only I could calm him… especially when he flew into a rage._

"Hey Kyoko. Are you going to lead us on this so called path or stand there?"

Kyoko looked up at Shi and smirked.

"I was waiting for you. Come on slowpoke."

Turning around, she set off as she weaved her way through the trees. Shi followed silently.

_Follow... Follow..._

Kyoko and Shi looked up in surprise. They hadn't heard the voice of the Sea of Trees in hours, since Kyoko had first set them on the path. Curious, Kyoko walked over to the nearest tree and placed her palm on the trunk.

**Did you say something?**

_Yes. You a re near the center of the forest. We want to give you our gift, but you will have to travel a little further into the forest to get it. _

**That's okay. The walk will be good for us. Just show us the way.**

_Very well. Travel into the darkest part of the forest. There you shall find what you seek._

Kyoko looked back at Shi. The darkest part of the forest? Wasn't that the center of the forest? Shrugging his shoulders, Shi looked away.

_**It would be rude to refuse Shi. Let's go get this 'gift'.**_

_**What ever. Let's get this over with.**_

Frowning at Shi, Kyoko headed for the darkest area she could see. Shi shook his head and followed after her.

_**Sometimes I think you're going soft Kyoko.**_

Kyoko tilted her head back so she could glare at her brother.

_**In your dreams Shi. The only time I'll go soft is if you're hurt. And don't count on me doing that in front of other people. I am the daughter of Demon Eyes Kyo after all.**_

Shi smirked at the glare Kyoko was giving him.

_**Ya, and I'm the son of Demon Eyes Kyo. I won't be going soft either… not even for you. I'll kill anything that gets in my way. I won't kill you, but that won't mean I won't hurt you.**_

Kyoko shook her head and sighed.

_**You're hopeless Shi. You may kill anything that gets in your way, but you forget that I know your mind as well as you know it. You'd be by my side in an instant if I was mortally wounded and the moment I was dead you'd go on a killing spree. You'd hunt down the one who killed me and you'd kill anyone who tried to stop you… even if it was Mom and Dad.**_

Shi snorted.

**_Ya right. You're saying what you would do. I wouldn't do any of that stuff._**

His sister shook her head. He just wouldn't admit it. He didn't want to be weak – he truly was like their Dad.

"Ow!"

Kyoko landed on her face in the dirt. Behind he, she could hear Shi snorting, his version of a laugh.

"Shut up Shi."

Looking at what she had tripped over, Kyoko found a… hilt? Grabbing it, she started tugging on it. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Shi walking over to a tree. She watched as he sat down.

"Yowww!"

Kyoko laughed as Shi jumped up, squealing and holding his butt.

"Shut up Kyoko!"

She only laughed harder.

Shi looked at what he sat on. A hilt, identical to the one his sister was trying to pull from the ground. Kneeling, he worked on pulling it up. It was stuck tight in the wood.

"Got it!"

Shi looked back at his sister. She was holding a sword, covered in dirt. He could barely make out the blade. It was beautiful – silver with the Kanji for Elemental engraved at the base of the blade. The blade it's self was two feet long. The hilt was made of Ebony, and had an Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire, Diamond, Tiger's Eye, Amber, Onyx, Agate, and Opal decorating it.(1)

Shi renewed his efforts to get the sword out of the tree. After a few minutes – or five – he managed to get the blade out of the wood. It looked almost exactly like his sister's. Instead of the Kanji for Elemental, it was the Kanji for Life that was engraved into the base of his blade. His hilt was identical except he didn't have all the different jewels; he only had two types – beryls and opals. His hilt had four white opals, four black opals and one beryl.(2) Otherwise it was the same – same two foot, silver blade, same ebony hilt.

"They're beautiful." Kyoko whispered.

As soon as the words left her lips, both of them felt a warm pulse come from the blades. Suddenly a bright light shot from the two blades, making the twins nearly drop the swords.

Uh oh. What's going to happen next? Something tells me the twins are in for trouble. Was that light a good thing or a bad thing? Only one way to find out… read the next chapter!

Please give me some reviews!

Chapter Notes:

(1) The hilt was made of Ebony, and had an Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire, Diamond, Tiger's Eye, Amber, Onyx, Agate, and Opal decorating it.

Okay, the hilt is Ebony, a tough type of wood that's nearly impossible to burn. The jewel each represent a different element: Emerald is Earth or Wood, Ruby is Fire, Sapphire is Water, Diamond is Wind or Air, Tiger's Eye is Lightning, Amber is Light, Onyx is Darkness, Agate is Time, and Opal is Soul.

(2) His hilt had four white opals, one black opal and four beryls.

Okay, you already know that Opal symbolizes Soul. Beryl symbolizes Spirit. The Opals mean that Shi can take the Souls of a person, as long as he has killed them. He can also gather lose Souls – Souls that wander around. The White Opals hold Souls of people he's killed, the Black Opals hold the Souls he's gathered that were Wanderers. The Beryl allows him to kill a person without touching them, by sucking out their Spirit. Why this blade has the Kanji for Life when it causes Death is answered simply – while it can cause Death (and that's what it does most of the time) it can give life by calling a person's Soul back to their body. This blade is very much like Tenseiga from InuYasha, with the exception that it can kill and that it does more than kill and return life. If you want more info on this blade (or it's twin) just ask and I'll send it to you.

Hotaru: Where the Hell are you getting the ideas for these blades?

Me: Hmmm. To tell you the truth, I don't know.

Kyo: I'm going to kill you. You made me a weakling. I'll murder you for that!

Me: Ummmm… Kyo… C-Calm down. Please? I didn't know what to do. I had to soften you up at least a little bit in order for Kyoko and Shi to exist.

Kyo: I don't give a shit. Did I give you permission to change my character? NO! Draws Tenro I'll kill you!

Me: Turns and runs Please, Kyo! Don't kill me! What if I told you that if you kill me you won't get to see what happens in the next chapter!

Kyo: Lowers Tenro Start speaking.

Me: Um, I can't say too much because we have an audience.

Kyo: Walks over to Kyoky

Me: Whisper. Whisper. Whisper. Whisper. Whisper. Whisper. Whisper. Whisper.

Kyo: Smirks evilly I like that. Fine you can live… at least to write that chapter. But I'll kill you when you're done.

Akira: Walks in the room Kyo, are you threatening to kill the poor girl? How can she write at all with you threatening her? Shakes head

Yukimara: Walks in behind Akira Yes, really Kyo. It's just a story. If you're mad about hers, go read some of the others. Compared to them she has really kept you in character.

Kyo: What! Anyone you changes my character will die!

Me: Um, I have some of the stories stored on my computer. If you want to, you can read them. I must warn you though, some people seem to like Kyoshiro, so they kept him alive.

Kyo: What?! I killed that bastard! How dare they keep him alive! I'll rip them to shreds, I'll tear them apart, I'll turn them into mincemeat, I'll…

Akira, Yukimara, and Me: Looking at each other Ummmm. I think we get the point Kyo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I know I said I'd put A chapter out a long time ago, and I'm sorry I haven't. I'm not going to go making excuses up for why theres no new chapter for you. I just haven't been able to write a new chapter. I know what I want the story to be like, but no idea's are coming. I'm willing to take any ideas, cause at this point, I'm desperate for help. A beta would be good too… so I'm begging you guys to help me out here!


End file.
